the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
We Passed Our Torch
Sweden Niue }} is the tenth episode of The Amazing Race: All-Stars. Leg Clue 1 - Palace. Stockholm, Sweden. -> (Niue International Airport. Alofi, Niue.) For this Leg of the race, find the first “wi-fi country” in the world. Find the international airport of this small country, which is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 2 - International Airport. Alofi, Niue. -> (Niue High School Oval. Alofi, Niue.) Now find a stadium in Niue, which holds up to one thousand people. This multi-use stadium is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 3 - High School Oval. Alofi, Niue. -> (Makefu Ekalesia Church. Makefu, Niue.) Now search for one of the fourteen villages of Niue, this one being located north of Alofi. In this village, search for a church where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 4 - Ekalesia Church. Makefu, Niue. ROADBLOCK Who’s good at navigating? Note: Sam and Nicholas have to do this Roadblock. In this Roadblock, one of you will have to navigate through Niue. Start by finding the crossroad in the picture, then follow these directions. At the end, you should be in a village. Once you have the correct village, you will get your next clue. If you guess wrong, you will have to wait two minutes before you can guess again. (1) Follow Kavata-Paluki Bush Road. (2) Turn left and follow this road. (3) At your first chance to turn right, do so and follow that road. (4) You should now be in a village. Turn left and follow that road. (5) The fifth time you can turn right, do so and follow that road. (6) You should now be in a village. Which one? Clue 5 - Ekalesia Church. Makefu, Niue. -> (Tautu Beach. Liku, Niue.) Now find a beach, located on the eastern coast of Niue. This is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 6 - Beach. Liku, Niue. DETOUR Gods or Kings. Your choice. In Gods, you will have to find out which five Niuean Gods are scrambled here below. Once you have the correct six, you will get your next clue. (1) fmeteaanoha (2) ualiha (3) ahvloea (4) otutlaioa (5) atla In Kings, you will have to solve the following equation, where every name represents a monarch of Niue. Replace the name with the year they ended their reign, and once you have the correct number, you will get your next clue. Fata-a-iki + George V / Foki-mata + George VI - Victoria Clue 7 - Beach. Liku, Niue. -> (Niue’s Hospital. Fagalilika, Niue.) Now find a hospital located near the International Airport. This is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 8 - Hospital. Fagalilika, Niue. -> (Hio Beach. Tuapa, Niue.) Get to your next Pit Stop. This beach is located by the village of Tuapa. It is said to be the finest and longest stretch of sand on Niue. This beach, which allows access to the reef by low tide, is now the Pit Stop for this Leg of the race. The last team to check i here, may be eliminated. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Trivia *This episode was named by Tata & Ganda. Gallery 11537710_10204645364079418_6739459245941050719_n.jpg|'Pit Stop.' Hio Beach. Tuapa, Niue. Category:The Amazing Race 5 Category:The Amazing Race 5 Episodes Category:Episodes (TAR)